Talk:Flying Thunder God Technique
Ok, this reffers to the Flying Thunder God Technique as a high speed movement. However, Kakashi Hatake makes a refrence to this jutsu when talking about Madara Uchiha's (tobi) Space/Time Ninjutsu which allows him to "vanish" So I think this means that it is not a quick movement like Kawarimi no Jutsu, but a space time ninjutsu, which is a perfect reason why Byakugan and Sharingan cant follow it. Kajowwojak 20:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, but is it possible that this is a Kekkai Genkai? But it would still not be a high speed movement, which is the point of my argument.Kajowwojak 22:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) However, maybe there is a switch off, like with substitution, and he is switching with the seal he place in that area. Possibility: An advanced version of substitution. Pic I dont think this is the pic For Flying thunder God.....This was Him being naturally fast....If u remember, afterwards he says "He marked"....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 12:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :It's debatable, I'll admit. i must say two things, though: # The second databook shows that exact image in its entry for the Flying Thunder God Technique; # Kakashi had that kunai with the tag on it with him, meaning it is possible it was the Flying Thunder God Technique. :--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes...True...but if u look carefully, u'll see Minato's hand is on the exact same foot as where he planted the seal..To me it seem's he planted the seal then...And to add a bit more weight to my argument, he says, "He's Marked" right after he does this....Oh, and kakashi didn't use the kunai here, so i dont think thats it either...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 12:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't mean to argue that he didn't tag the Iwa-nin at that moment. On the contrary, that was literally stated in the second databook, not to mention the fact that it's obvious. all I'm saying is that it is fully possible, likely even, that he did use the Flying Thunder God Technique there. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and it doesn't matter that Kakashi didn't use the kunai. It's not about the kunai, after all, but about the tag. As long as there's a tag, Minato can jump to it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I said "add weight to my argument", cause of a lack of a better way to put it....Well ya i guess....But now that i think about it, It might have been put in the databook, cause he marked his opponent here....But well, your right that kakashi had the Kunai, so this pic might be a double....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::In chapter 244 page 16 Minato says that the seal on the kunai is activated when it flies. Jacce | Talk 13:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh yeah, forgot about that...And the fact that Rin says "Sensai's technique is so fast" when he goes after the Iwa-nin, but didn't make a mention of it when Minato saved Kakashi. I still think that this pic represents him placing the marker, and maybe thats y it was put in the databook...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::As I said, it's debatable. He definitely didn't use the Flying Thunder God Technique when returning with Kakashi. Also, the clouds around him would indicate a regular Body Flicker Technique and not this one. The Flying Thunder God Technique doesn't appear to cause smoke. :::::::About that quote, it's a mistranslation. Minato says . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Romanization The Kanji on the info box 飛雷神の術 directly romanizes to hi raijin no jutsu, now I don't know or need to know how they say it where you may come from and no offense intended from me but I changed to "hi raijin no jutsu" cos that's the direct romanization the Kanji pertains.--Artist of Flash (talk) 15:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) An interesting thing... I found that the jutsu-shiki starts with 忍, translated as "nin", possibly part of "ninja" (忍者 ) or "ninjutsu" (忍術) and translating as either "endure", "bear", "suffer" or "forbear". Does no one want to try translating the rest of the "jutsu-shiki"? --Reikson (talk) 03:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm confused. Jutsu-Shiki is 術式,which translates into jutsu formula. Where are you getting...all of that?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) File:Seal_For_The_Flying_Thunder_God_Technique.PNG ::The image that depicts the "jutsu shiki" on the right; there are kanji marks on Mahiru's foot that can clearly be seen. The first symbol is 忍, as I mentioned in my first post on this topic. --Reikson (talk) 05:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No Chakra It is stated in this page that the technique doesn't use up any chakra. Can someone post a source or a more thorough explanation? I just want some kind of proof. ReaperX24 (talk) 18:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :In regards to that and the rest that was removed, at least some of it seems to be derived from this translation. Viz's translation doesn't say anything like that and neither does the lone databook translation that I found. ''~SnapperT '' 20:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I expected as much, as I searched pretty intensely and never found anything that supported the claim. Thanks. ReaperX24 (talk) 20:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure, but I do remember Minato saying that he could sense when the kunai was thrown. I just wish I could remember whether it was in the manga or the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 21:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::*cough*link I gave*cough* ''~SnapperT '' 21:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) About the so-called Hiraishin Level 2 I don't have access to a raw yet, but judging by the spoilers, I have to say "Hiraishin level 2" is a mistranslation. If the spoilers are correct, Minato says 『飛雷神二の段だよ』, which I would translate as "Hiraishin has two steps!" # Throw a special kunai. # Teleport towards it. There is no level two. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :The chapter's out. There IS a Hirashin Level 2. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I know the chapter is out. I'm saying there has been a mistranslation. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps you guys should wait to add the entry until you have further confirmation. If there is a level 2, then I'm sure at some point we'll see a level 3. At that time we can submit the entry for level 2 and 3.Daleadil (talk) 21:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::But what does he mean by 'has two step!' ? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::It will probably be explained in chapter 503. Omnibender - Talk - 19:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::If my interpretation is correct, the second step is teleporting to a kunai, the first step being the throwing of said kunai. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No offense, but that does not sound like something to brag to a (apparently, it looks like that now, but I think we can all guess not) defeated foe. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Minato wasn't bragging, he was explaining. Madara was surprised that Minato could jump to the kunai he just threw, on which Minato explained that Hiraishin has two steps (place/throw kunai, them jump), instead of just one (just jumping). At least, that is how I interpreted it. Maybe next chapter will clear it up. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :to make it simple how about just jumping to a moving kunai Fawcettp (talk) 03:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Curious action and possible weakness. When Minato was confronted by Madara and teleported out, he chose to take the closest transport kunai (outside), why? It would serve no purpose to be there, and may even be dangerous if Madara had backup outside. To go straight home would be logical and instinctual (home=safe place generally, especially if you are under pressure like he was (exploding tags and all). So why take the closest one? The best I can think of (yes, part speculation) that more chakra is required for more distance and that more chakra takes milliseconds more time to use (and he was short on time). If so, then a weakness with the technique (which everyone is supposed to have) exists. Counter-arguments? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :What scene are you talking about exactly? --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The scene where Minato choose to teleport to some random field, when he dodged Madara's teleport jutsu, instead of teleporting home. But I'm going to be completely honest, there is no question here. Nothing that can/should be discussed here. He teleported outside, because he teleported outside. There is no big reason behind it, no secret. No weakness. No big mystery. He teleported outside, because he teleported outside.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :You mean in chapter 502, page 10? Because he did teleport to his home. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::@ShounenSuki, yes he did, but on his second hop. ::@TheUltimate3, I apologize if my answer angers you, but he teleported just outside of the cave with the explosion and flying shrapnel and http://www.mangastream.com/read/naruto/16120179/6 splinters behind him. Does that seem wise to you? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not saying there was a special reason. I'm not saying there was logic involved. I'm saying something happened, simply because it happened. There doesn't always have to be some super massive explanation behind every little thing.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Calm down. I am just trying to understand a decision that makes no logical sense to me. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe it's just easier for him to jump to a nearby kunai. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is exactly what I was trying to say. Easier implies faster to use, and he was in a very tense situation with very little time. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Warping the Menacing Ball Should we consider this as a different application of the technique or as an unnamed, derived technique? It's significantly different from every other use of FTG seen so far. Omnibender - Talk - 01:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think treating it as a separate, but derived technique is the best option right now. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 02:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : It was a different jutsu but derived from this like all the rasengan variations. Shikaku called it the "Space-Time Barrier" Shock Dragoon Jul-15-10 10:40PM (ETZ) ::Hand-signs were used, so it does seem like a jutsu. Moreover, if you look close, the ball disappeared in "front" of the kunai, like mid-to-long-range in front of him. Moreover, if it is made into a jutsu, I would like to state that it can count as an offensive jutsu based on where the attack is teleported, and since you could teleport a foe high in the air. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah i was thinking about this already stated this on Minato's talk page. The barrier seems like it should at least be a sited as a different jutsu since seals were used and Choza stated that it was a barrier technique --Cerez365 (talk) 21:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) About Hirashin Making Smoke Ok so I just want to be clear by this, the Hirashin does not have a puff, smoke or sound to it, which allows Minato to appear behind a target unnoticed, it that wasn't the case he woudn't have been able to defeat Iwagakure's army all by himself. The so called smoke we saw in the manga is not smoke created by the Hirashin it self, it's dirt that gets swept away when he appears, like when the wind is really strong and sweeps away dirt...so yeah! please do edit the part about it making smoke. Peruzka (talk) 05:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka *Recent chapters (500 ~ 503) clearly show it making smoke. Omnibender - Talk - 19:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC)